One Shot Fluff Stuff
by TheGeekInPink92
Summary: For anyone that has read my Fan fictions, You will know they contain fluff and nothing further. That doesn't mean I haven't wrote further. This is a collection of situations, escalations and continuations of events and chapters. Lemons, I believe we refer to them as. I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing them. Till the End Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! So, this is new territory for me. While writing my Fan fictions, I quite often go off on a tangent and end up writing serious fluff and/or Lemons. These have never been published or added into a story due to my lack of confidence and shy-ness I guess. Anyway, I have somehow found the confidence to publish some of them separately from the stories they are from. So this one is from Till the End. It is a continuation of Chapter 25 and how I imagine the chapter could have escalated. Where it did or not, I'll leave that for you to decide.

As this is my first Lemon any constructive criticism would be greatly received. Please enjoy! Xx

 **The first time.**

"Hina," He spoke and at that moment, Hina had to wonder if Ryo was truly hidden back away as the softness in the man's expressions wasn't one that belonged to Bakura. His hand moved gently from her cheek, down her throat and around her neck. He pulled her closer and Hina felt herself unconsciously make the decision to go willingly. She closed the tiny gap that remained between them with trembling legs, her hands unclasping from behind her back to dangle uselessly by her side. She was pressed against him and she could feel the cold metal of the pendant he wore through her clothes. His head bent closer and Hina felt the air catch in her throat as she realised the predicament she was in. His lips, the lips she was so used to seeing twisted into a cruel amused smirk, brushed lightly against the corner of her mouth, so lightly under ordinary circumstances she would have barely felt it. However this wasn't any normal circumstance, no, this was different, much different and the tiny contact sent a shockwave as powerful as a lightning bolt coursing through Hina's body. Her legs went inexplicably weak and every tiny sense in her body burned like fire.

The kiss was barely a few seconds long and it occurred to Hina that it was timid, as if he was testing, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Hina knew what her reaction should be. She should lift her useless hands up to his chest and push him away. She should step back and excuse herself from the room, vowing to never allow him to kiss her again. Although she knew what her reaction should be, she couldn't find the strength or energy to do it. Her body was reacting to him without her permission. She was putty in his hands, to do with as he wanted and mould or re-shape in any way he saw fit. She felt his other arm curl around her waist and knew without a doubt that she wasn't escaping his clutches. Not because he wouldn't let her, but because she herself wouldn't allow it. His face bent towards her again and without even thinking about it, Hina met him in the middle. She thrust herself up onto tip toe and met his lips with an eagerness even she couldn't begin to fathom. Their lips crashed together and every nerve in Hina's body jumped to life, every part of her feeling the excitement and explosions of so many emotions come to live tenfold at once. His grip on her tightened with urgency as some unspoken chemistry between them made itself known. His hands held her against him tightly, his fingers biting into the fabric of her dress and Hina knew there was no escaping. Her heart thundered away in her chest as everything collided and her mind went blank, forgetting about been rational, forgetting about the thousands of reasons why everything about this was wrong. Hina made the last move she could, the only move that would bring this moment to new and dangerous heights, a simple move which would change everything and indicate this was what she wanted. She lifted her shaking arms from her side and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself even closer against the man that had ultimately destroyed her. He had turned everything round, he had shredded her defences, blown every wall she had built and stripped her bare. She had never felt so caged and so free in her entire life.

His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her of her feet and she let out a little gasp against his mouth. She felt the smirk split across his face and felt her cheeks flush with colour in embarrassment. Never had he had this effect on her before, not when he'd kissed her before or tormented her or hurt her. This was different. He was different. His encounter with Ryo and the struggle for control had somehow changed him. He wasn't fully him, part of Ryo was hidden within him making him different. At a very far corner of her mind, Hina knew that wasn't good news and if their souls were somehow merging, the chance of Ryo surviving was becoming even less likely. But the far corner of her mind was a very long way away and she was barely able to comprehend words at the moment. When he pulled his lips away from Hina's, she felt her body responding by wanting more, not wanting the moment to stop. She felt breathless and from the sounds of his breathing so was he. He gently released his grip on her and Hina felt her outstretched toes come back in contact with the floor. She wasn't sure she'd even be able to stand but somehow managed it, stumbling only slightly. Her mind was spinning, her head numb. He was staring at her and Hina didn't even have to force herself to meet the man's gaze. He was looking at her like he never had before and it sent shivers all the way through her body, but this time it wasn't bad shivers, it was shudders of excitement. He held his hand out to her, his palm facing the ceiling. Hina didn't even consider not taking it.

She placed her hand in his, almost instantly and nearly turned to jelly when she felt his thumb stroke her knuckle tenderly. He led her forwards, and as he did, Hina was consumed. Every last part of her was this mans and she'd fought against it for so long, so long had she denied him and the power he possessed over her, but now he was all consuming. She was drowning in him, in the mystery of him and she was melting away the cruelness, seeing who he was beneath, what made him who he was. All that mattered now was that she had accepted her fate and this was it. She belonged to him and nothing or no one else could possess her soul quite like he did.

He stopped before the bed and Hina gulped. She wanted this, she knew she did. She wanted him to consume her. Even so, fear of the unknown hung like a black cloud over her head. She had no experience in this, any of this. She didn't understand romance, had never encountered it before. What did she need to do? Bakura turned back to her, releasing her hand. He pressed his lips against hers once more, this time with more urgency. As soon as they collided, her fears dissipated. She hummed against his lips, the noise escaping her unconsciously. Still moving his lips over hers, he guided Hina down onto the surface of his grand bed and she went almost too willingly. He stood up, pulling apart from her, leaving her sat on the bed. It had only just occurred to him of her inexperience and he licked his lips at the prospect of introducing her into the familiarity. Hina's eyes were wide and uncertain as she stared up at him. His hands reached down to his jeans and he unbuttoned them. Hina watched his hands and, upon realizing what he was doing, her eyes darted back up to his face as her cheeks flushed. He flashed her a toothy grin and noticed as she gulped. She was scared.

Bakura leant down and kissed her again, pushing her further onto the bed, no longer able to hold back. He wanted to ravish the girl, his little slave girl. He wanted nothing more than to completely own her, dominate every molecule of her being. He released a hold on her lips to move his mouth down her jaw and onto her neck. Her back arched and she pressed her tiny frame against him as sweet little moans escaped her mouth. His hands were at her hips and he used his positioning to drag her into the middle of the bed. There was no escaping now she was here, he wouldn't allow her to go until she'd satisfied his appetite. His hands roamed. He ran his fingers over her body, somehow able to appreciate every curve of his little slave girl. His desperation to fill her was almost unbearable. He released his lips from her skin and knelt up.

Hina gazed up at him. He was straddling her legs, keeping her pinned in place. Feelings she'd never before experienced were coming alive inside her. She could feel parts of her she never understood before coming alive as she clambered over rationality for more. His eyes were hungry as he surveyed her. She was propped up on her elbows, her legs outstretched. She was almost lying across his bed. He shuffled backwards, allowing her the room to sit up, which she did eagerly. Part of her was afraid he was going to leave. She didn't want that. She wanted him to finish what he'd started, despite how terrified she was of just what that might entail. She switched her position and got onto her knees, her bum resting on her heels, her hands in her lap as she waited. He knelt before her too, his eyes refusing to look at her. Hina wanted to break the silence, but found she couldn't.

She was a virgin. There was no escaping that. She was very new to the concept, hell she probably didn't know what was coming. Bakura pondered over the situation, unable to deny his triumph at the idea of been his little slave girls first. He'd be her only. There had been a concern in his head that the boy, her friend, was something more than a friend. That was quickly forgotten at her reaction to him kissing her, going this far with her. He couldn't be certain, but he believed if it was indeed the case, she wouldn't be so eager to betray her friend. She was all Bakura's. He wouldn't allow her to leave this room until he was sated. It had been months since he'd indulged in such a human activity, but now he himself found himself becoming a slave to the raw needs. He turned his stare back to the girl who was sat patiently. He leant forwards, his hands reaching out for the hem of her dress. She started but didn't back away. With a swift movement, he pulled the fabric up over her head, revealing pale creamy skin beneath it. Her eyes were as round a saucers as she sat there in nothing but her underwear, trying to contemplate just what he intended to do with her. Bakura examined the body that had been hidden away from him. She was skinny, almost too skinny, but the meals he'd been feeding her since she came to the palace had fattened her up slightly. She wore a flimsy looking cotton bra and matching briefs.

Hina felt the cool of the air as he pulled her dress from her. She wanted to whimper, but held it back. Her hands itched to try and cover herself up, but the look on Bakura's face stopped her from doing so. He was like an animal, examining his prey and that scared her. She wasn't sure what to expect from him. Osamu had taught her a few things in their years together, but they'd only ever breezed over this topic, him telling her when she was older, he'd explain it to her. She suspected he'd never thought she would be in a position of needing to know, but now she did. Sexual Intercourse, he'd said, was for reproduction. Hina didn't want to reproduce and suspected neither did Bakura, not with a slave anyway. So then, what was he undressing her for? And why did her body respond so strangely at the prospect?

"Um," Hina spoke as his eyes trailed over her body. His eyes darted back up to meet her gaze. Hina felt her cheeks flush. He moved towards her, prowling like a predator. He reached her and pressed his hand over her chest, his fingers gently pressing over her inciting a whimper. He pushed her back and Hina went without question. He didn't stop until she was lying flat on her back. He parted her legs and knelt between them, leaning over her, his muscles rippling as he held back his deepest instincts. He lowered his face down to hers and kissed her, his teeth gently nibbling at her lower lip. Her breathing hitched. He enjoyed the sounds that escaped the girl from such simple touches. He couldn't wait to hear more. When he pulled back, she was panting her body writhing as she felt the pressure building up inside herself. She was starting to understand the need.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, although I can't promise anything," Bakura breathed running his hands down her waist and over her hips, pulling the cotton briefs along with his fingers as he did. He pulled them clean off her body, her legs pulled up momentarily before falling back down onto the bed. Her face was reddening with each moment that passed them by. He tossed the plain fabric aside before leaning over the girls quivering form to release her chest from the confines of the cotton bra. He felt a purr rise in his throat at the sight of her lying naked beneath him.

"I… I don't…. understand" She babbled, her arms wrapping around herself, covering herself back up. Bakura let out a bark of laughter as he shrugged the rest of his clothes off.

"I intend to keep you in my bed all night, what else do you need to know?" He asked as he discarded his own garments of clothing to the side.

"I don't understand what you… want… to do… with me?" Hina was struggling to pull the words together. She didn't understand how any of this worked?

"I forget how simple you are," Bakura snarled, irritated that he'd have to waste precious time explaining to her what he wanted, no what he _was_ going to do to her. At the same time, he found her lack of knowledge exciting.

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to bury myself in you and listen to you come apart under my touch," He growled as he lent over her once more, pulling her squirming legs apart.

"I'm going to fuck you with the vigour of a fucking animal and I don't intend to stop until day break," He snarled, positioning himself over her.

"But… but… animals… they do it for… r…r…reproducing…" Hina whispered her eyes wide. Bakura grinned allowing the implication of her words to hang thickly in the air. He lowered himself on top of her, his arms keeping his body barely inches off hers. He lowered his lips until they were besides her ear.

"And we, sweet Hina, do it for fun." He hissed before he gently pushed his length into her, painfully slowly, inch by blissful inch.

Hina let out a strangled groan. Her body shot up and her arms gripped onto Bakura's forearms as she felt him slowly begin to fill her. It was a terribly strange sensation. She was been stretched impossibly and she felt the mingle of pain and enjoyment swirling together. She was gasping for air as she shifted her body, trying to accommodate him. He stopped and Hina stared at him. He was watching her, gaging her reaction with scrutiny.

"This may hurt, but only for a few seconds," He grunted. He looked like he was having to battle against himself. Hina realised this probably was the case. In this sort of situation he probably would go full animal, raw and powerful. Hina didn't know what to say, so just nodded. He moved again and Hina felt a deep seated pressure within her. She gritted her teeth as he pushed past some sort of barrier she had within her. Pain flooded through her as he continued pushing into her until he could go no further. She gasped for breath and writhed about trying to find some relief from the pain. He remained still for several moments allowing her the time to adjust to him and the pain to ebb away. When her hitched breathing returned to semi normal, Bakura gazed at her.

"Okay?" He asked in a hushed tone. Hina slumped back onto the mattress and gazed up at him. She swallowed and nodded. He grinned in response. He placed his hands either side of her head and began to move. Hina gasped as he withdrew from her almost entirely before thrusting himself back in once more. An indescribable feeling shocked through her and she cried out as he buried himself deep within her again. Hina felt her body heat up almost instantly. He let out a low guttural growl as he pulled out again before pushing back in. Hina jerked violently at the movement. She was already gasping for breath, her cheeks rosy as she was overcome with excitement and the need for him to continue. He continued the almost painfully slow movements for what felt like a sweet eternity, each thrust sending a quivering need through Hina's body. Bakura sat up, his hands clutching onto Hina's hips, pulling her with him, making sure to keep himself connected to her. Hina let out a small yelp. She instinctively held onto him, keeping her balance as he manoeuvred her body. Her finger tips dug into his neck as he lifted her up, off him before directing her back down onto him. Hina whimpered at the feeling. Tears sprung into her eyes and she squeezed them closed as she bit her lip. He quickly sped up and Hina couldn't stop the noises escaping her lips as each deep thrust sent electric flowing through her core, reaching out to her toes and fingers. It made her feel incredibly strong and pathetically weak at the same time. Her body was no longer her own, she couldn't control what it was doing, she was completely lost in her own gasps of enjoyment, a feeling she couldn't get her head around. There was a sense, a strange terrifying feeling building up inside her, but she couldn't quite figure out where. All she knew was something scary and powerful was been created by Bakura touching her like this.

Just as Hina was certain whatever powerful feeling was about to come crashing over her, destroying her and ripping her to shreds, Bakura stopped his movements. Hina let out a sound of frustration involuntarily. When she realised what she'd done, her eyes snapped open startled. Bakura was glaring at her, his lips curled with triumphant amusement. Hina gulped, not sure if she should apologise or not. He didn't give her chance. He laid her back on the bed as he crashed his lips against hers. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and chewed them gently. Hina felt the noises radiate from her automatically and she had no control over how embarrassing they sounded. She would have flushed with embarrassment, but her face was already far too red for it to have registered. He released her lip almost reluctantly and straightened up. Hina watched him go with trepidation. He was knelt between her legs. He pulled himself free of her, his eyes mischievous. Hina frowned at him, waiting, but refusing to ask for what she wanted of him. Bakura's hand ran over her stomach before reaching her most sensitive part. Hina flinched, realising his hand wasn't going to stop. He chuckled at her reaction before running his fingers over her. Hina felt a shockwave spike through her core at the simple contact.

"Tell me what you want," He demanded of her harshly. Hina stared at him perplexed. He ran his finger over her again, applying slightly more pressure. Hina felt the quivering yelp escape her lips as her body reacted to him without permission. She forced her eyes back on his and scowled. He was clearly amused as he played with her, his gentle touches taunting her in the cruellest way.

"Tell me, girl," He hissed as he moved to lean over her, one hand still gently massaging between her legs. Hina groaned unable to contain the noise. She was panting heavily as he toyed with her body. He lowered his face down to hers and brushed his lips against hers. Hina pushed herself into his kiss desperately, wondering if this contact would levitate the pressure she'd had building up inside herself from the moment this intimacy had begun. He pulled apart from her again with a grin and watched with satisfaction as she writhed about beneath him in desperation.

"All you have to do is say it," He breathed as his fingers alone claimed her. Hina moaned in response, unable to sting words together. Bakura exhaled shakily, not sure he could hold back much further.

"Defiant as ever," He snarled, losing his own battle. He repositioned himself before pushing back into her. Hina cried out, holding onto him as he pushed back into her. She buried her face against his bare flesh gripping onto him tightly. His arms were either side of her head. She was completely caged by his warm body and Hina couldn't lie to herself. She like it. He was picking up his pace as he thrust into her. With each incredible pounding, Hina gasped as the feelings within her continued to build up, expanding ever further and she was terrified of what would happen when it became too much and burst. Her hands which had been pretty useless up till this point gripped onto his forearms. She could feel his muscles ripple under her touch with each movement he made and that excited her further. Her eyes wanted to flutter closed but the expression in Bakura's face told her otherwise. He was glaring down into her petrified expression an unreadable look upon his usually harsh features. Hina was close to… to something… she didn't have any idea what and all rational thought had left her. She could think of nothing but getting there. She couldn't fathom embarrassment or indignity that it was this man of all people who was doing this to her. His movements became more erratic and powerful, pressing into her to the point that it almost hurt. Hina felt whatever it was building up inside her explode quite suddenly at these new movements. She shattered beneath him. Noises she would never have been capable of erupted from her as she came apart. Her core flooded with sweet terrifying bliss. Her body went rigid as she tried to desperately contain whatever it was that had exploded around her. Her fingers dug into his flesh as he held her close, waiting for the tidal wave to finish crashing over her, all the while moving inside her to prolong her explosion. As Bakura continued to move, he himself came undone at the gasps and groans emanating from his little slave girl. He felt his own release shudder through him and growled as he gripped onto Hina's hips, thrusting ever harder into the fragile girl. He slowed his movements down as he regained control. When he came to a stop, he fell to the side as Hina slumped backwards, her eyes closed. Lying on his side, his breathing erratic, Bakura examined the spent girl. Her chest was rising and falling dramatically and she was covered in a layer of perspiration. He draped his arm over her stomach and watched with satisfaction as her eye lids opened. She glanced towards him, her face red. She bit her lip, struggling to find something to say. What could she say after what had just happened? She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her, nothing came out.

"Sleep," Bakura instructed her simply. Her mouth snapped closed and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Bakura added gruffly. Hina glared at him with disbelief. Did he really think she would be capable of doing that again tonight? She could barely move. Her body ached like never before. It was a sweet pleasant ache, but still an ache. He chuckled seeing her expression but then his face turned serious. He moved onto all fours, climbing over her so she was once more caged by his body. She shied away from him, but he dipped his head down to kiss at her roughly. When he lifted his lips from hers, he glared down at her.

"You are not to do this with anyone else, understand?" He growled. Hina stared at him. Was he really getting all possessive now? Of all times? He chose now to bark demands at her and did he honestly believe she would be capable of doing this with anyone else? Who? Who did she have this complex a relationship with other than him? Instead of voicing her indignation, she bit back her angry retorts. She licked her lips before nodding slowly at him. His face split into a grin at her compliance.

"Good girl," He responded before rolling off her again. Hina closed her eyes, still completely at a loss for words. What had just transpired was something indescribable, something she couldn't compare to anything else and it was terrifying. Despite her fear, Hina suspected it was something she really wouldn't mind doing again. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Hey guys! Second instalment of this Lemon stuff. I really need to come up with a better name for this collection of one shots. Anyway, the following is from the Till the End story. If this had happened, I would say it would have occurred sometime after Hina had learnt all about Yugi and Marik. As ever, especially with this kind of thing (Lemon) I really do appreciate any feedback. Xx

 **The second Time**

There was a loud knock on the door and Hina glanced up from her book as Bakura stood up from the bed, glaring at the door.

"What?" He demanded angrily. Hina frowned at him and his unpleasant manner. The door to his bedroom was pushed open and a man stepped into the room. Hina, who was sat at a table in the centre of the room smiled at the man, recognising him instantly. She felt Bakura glare sideways at her, but didn't care.

"Hello!" She beamed. Marik smiled warmly back at her and Hina wondered if he'd done it to wind Bakura up as he'd never looked at her like that before.

"Nice to see you again, Hina," Marik spoke before turning his eyes towards the King, who Hina could sense was silently fuming at their warm exchange.

"What do you want Marik?" Bakura growled his tone deadly.

"I was letting you know we were back." Marik told him arrogantly.

"And?" Bakura snarled, his temper already flying out of control.

"As I told you before, there's no sign of him. Maybe you could send out some of your men out to investigate the old Kaiba Corp ruins, see if there are any hints or tips left there?" Marik suggested. Bakura let out a growl before marching forwards and grabbing the blonde haired man by the scruff of his neck.

"I don't take orders from you!" He spat shaking him violently. Despite the sudden attack, Marik seemed to remain quite cool under the pressure.

"Hey! It was only a suggestion!" Hina exclaimed standing up and moved forwards to Bakura's side. Bakura ignored her.

"Next time you try and order me about, I won't hold back," He thundered.

"Bakura, let him go!" Hina exclaimed from beside him. Miraculously, he did as she asked and released Marik, roughly pushing him away.

"Leave us." He barked turning his back on Marik. Hina watched as he did as he was told and left the room without another word.

Hina let out a sigh of relief, only now realising the tension she'd been full of from the moment there had been a knock on the door. She turned to Bakura, her mouth open, ready to give him a lecture on how to treat his subjects, but she was cut off before she even began by Bakura storming towards her, wrapping his hand around her throat and shoving her back until she slammed against the wall, his hand still clamped around her throat. Her hands instantly shot up to try and pull his grasp away from her. He hadn't handled her like this for a very long time and it had caught Hina completely off guard.

"Why did you interfere?" He demanded, his face full of fury. Hina gasped, almost struggling to breathe.

"I… I didn't want you…you to hurt him…" Hina struggled to say.

"Why?" Bakura spat the question lividly.

"He's my friend!" Hina cried out, still struggling against his grip.

"Do you like him?" Bakura demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously. Understanding suddenly dawned on Hina and she couldn't hold back her laugh of amusement. He growled in response to that but said nothing.

"You think I _like_ him? You're jealous?" Hina spoke incredulously, "I don't like him like that!"

"Then, who do you like, like that?" He spoke, bringing his face close to hers. Hina felt her cheeks flush at his words. Who did she like in that way? He was an idiot to even have to ask. He knew very well what the answer would be.

"Why do you even have to ask?" Hina spoke, her eyes ablaze with aggravation. She tried prying his fingers away from her throat, but it was no use. He was incredibly strong. He smirked at her attempt to free herself from his hold. He once again brought his face close to hers.

"Prove it," He hissed. Hina stopped struggling and stared at him in confusion. Prove it? How?

"No." Was all she replied with. He growled at her, his eyes ferocious at her refusal of an order.

"Girl…" He growled the word with warning, but Hina scowled back.

"I thought we were done with the demands? I thought any order you gave me now was more a request," She spoke defiantly, sticking her chin out.

"Disobedient brat, you thought wrong," He snarled. Hina tried pushing him away from her, his closeness setting every nerve within her on fire with unease. Again, he didn't budge.

"Get off me!" She finally demanded angrily. His grin broadened.

"Now you're giving me orders? I am your King, you dare to defy my wishes then try and command me?" He sneered at her.

"You are no King of mine," Hina replied rather harshly.

"Oh, we both know I am." He retorted, pulling her away from the wall by the neck and bringing her close. Hina put her hands out to stop herself from been pressed against his torso. Her hands were quickly sandwiched between them. Without warning he brought his face closer once again, his lips by her ear in a heartbeat.

"We both know what you want from me," He hissed. Hina felt the air catch in her throat at his words just as he released his hold on her neck. Both his hands ran along the contours of her body, pulling her hands from between them. He forced her arms around her back and held them there, so she was unable to move them. Before Hina was able to speak, he lowered his lips to her bare neck and began to caress the bare flesh with his lips. Hina let out a small gasp of surprise at the sensation. With every touch, it sent sparks coursing through her veins, reaching out to every part of her body. Terrifyingly quickly, rational thoughts left Hina's brain, allowing pure instinct to take over. When he began biting her gently the sparks turned into fireworks. Her entire body seemed to be trembling uncontrollably with the feeling. It scared her to hear the small gasps of breath escaping her lips as she arched her back, forcing her body against his. It made her cringe hearing the enjoyment in her groans. She was hurriedly becoming a slave to the intense tingling feelings her body was experiencing from such simple contact. After several passionate moments, Bakura stopped, allowing Hina time to catch her breath. Once more she cringed at how out of breath she sounded. She felt her face turn red and wasn't sure if it was due to embarrassment or something much more simple. He returned his gaze to her face and examined her expression with a knowing smirk.

"Seems you enjoyed that," He laughed. Hina scowled at him, it not quite having the effect she desired when combined with her flushed cheeks and panting.

"If such a simple touch turned you on, I can't hold back for more,"

"Wait… what… Turned on…" Hina spluttered. With another grin, Bakura said nothing more, but instead, released her arms. He grabbed a hold of her once more, this time lifting her off the floor and throwing her over his shoulder. Hina let out a yelp of surprise, but found herself too stunned to try and free herself. She allowed herself to be carried and when she was thrown off his shoulder, it was to land on the comfort of the Kings four poster bed. When Hina looked up at him, it was to see him shrugging off his shirt, the fabric fluttering to the floor. Hina gazed up at Bakura with a frown across her face, trying to hide her nervous disposition. He knelt on the bed and crawled up to her. Hina tried to shuffle away from him, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down the mattress so she was beneath him. His hands either side of her head, he lent down and caressed her lips with his own. Hina felt her intake of breath as explosions of excitement erupted inside her chest. When he lifted his face from hers, Hina found herself clambering for more.

"I can't be gentle with you this time," He hissed, kneeling up. He pulled her legs apart, so he could sit in between them.

"What?" Hina whispered confused.

"I broke you in last time, now I'll show you just how I like it," He grinned. Hina felt the nerves within her grow. She didn't know whether she should dread it or not. Slowly and against her better judgement, Hina nodded. Bakura replied with a broad grin. His whole demeanour quickly changed. He grabbed a hold of Hina's hands and pulled them roughly up so they were pinned against the mattress above her head. He quickly crashed his lips against hers, his teeth biting into her lip. She let out a cry and squeezed her eyes closed, enjoying the slight sting despite herself.

"Open your eyes," He growled roughly and Hina's eyes snapped open doing as she was told. She could feel his whole body pressing against hers, his hips thrusting against her, sending spasms through her body. She was soon panting and letting out groans against his lips. Hina had very little clue to what her whole body was experiencing, but she knew she liked it, liked it a lot. When he stopped and sat up, Hina felt disappointed. She sat up and watched him cautiously.

"Did I tell you to move?" He snarled. Hina felt her stomach drop and instantly returned to her previous position on her back. She wasn't used to doing as she was told so freely, but in this situation, she really was afraid to disobey. When his face returned to her line of sight, his expression was unreadable.

"Close your eyes, say nothing and do nothing unless I instruct it," He snapped the order and Hina obliged. She snapped her eyes shut and lay motionless. She felt the weight upon the bed shift and the feel of him knelt between her legs disappeared. She couldn't hear anything but her ragged breathing, but she dared not open her eyes.

"Lift your arms" The cold order came from somewhere to her right, scaring her into responding before she had the time to question the demand. She felt the feel of hands grab onto her right hand and something smooth was slipped onto her wrist. Then the same thing happened with her left hand. Hina then felt whatever it was around her wrists tightening and pulling. Her hands moved towards each other and with a horrifying shock, she realised her wrists were been tied together. Her eyes snapped open as panic rocked her. She saw Bakura leant over her, a smooth looking rope in his hands and he was pulling it. He glanced towards her and scowled, seeing her disobeying orders.

"I said, eyes closed," He snarled.

"But… what are you…" Hina began to say but he cut across her.

"Eyes. Closed." He repeated furiously. Hina gulped and after a second or two, reluctantly closed her eyes. She felt as her hands were bound together with dread. She had no idea what he was planning to do or if she could go through with it. She knew she really could back out anytime. She was sure if she really honestly protested, this would all stop. She should stop it now, but even as the thoughts crossed her mind, she dismissed it. She needed to keep him happy and if this made him happy, she would withstand it. She also couldn't deny that a part of her really, really wanted this. There was a thrill inside her at been tied up, completely at his mercy, and even as she tried to deny it the feeling was still there. She felt the final ties been done on her wrists but didn't move them, awaiting her next instruction. She wanted to take a small peep, to see what he was doing, but she found it difficult to muster the ability to. Then she felt another tugging sensation in her hands and realised it was trying to pull her further up the bed. Hina shuffled backwards as best she could, following the pull. When it came to a stop, her arms were pulled tight above her head and she relaxed the muscles in them. She felt the mattress dip down towards her feet and knew Bakura had returned onto the bed. She bit her lip in anticipation. She had no idea what to expect next.

"Open your eyes," The order came loud, clear and cold. Her eyes snapped open in time to see Bakura leant over her, his eyes gleaming, a knife between his teeth. Hina gasped and struggled against her binds instantly. Had he really just tied her up to hurt her? Was he really going to cut her, or even kill her? The fear must have shown across her face as Bakura frowned. He reached up and retrieved the knife. The blade glinted in the light as he balanced it in his palm.

"I'm not going to hurt you, at least not with this," He grinned. Hina wasn't sure she trusted him enough to believe him, but there was nothing she could do, she was tied in place and, like she'd previously thought, completely at his mercy. She watched with horror as he brought the knife down towards her shoulder. She wanted to close her eyes but knew he'd bark orders at her again. She watched as he pulled her dress strap up away from her skin and slid the knife under the material. In one swift upwards movement, the knife cut through the material with ease. Hina stared at him in disbelief. He didn't look her in the eye and proceeded to cut the other strap. He dragged the fabric down her body, pulling it over her knees and past her feet with ease. Hina felt the cool air against her heated body and was instantly reminded of her now nakedness. She wished her arms were free so she could cover her chest up, but knew it would be impossible. Bakura seemed to sit back and examine the sight.

"I like this look on you," He mused, standing up and back from the bed, twirling the knife in his hand. Hina shifted uncomfortably, her legs tightly pressed together and the rest of her rigid. The first time they'd… they'd engaged in… in this, there had been no examining of her body, it had been a heat of the moment kind of thing. He moved forwards and cut the fabric of her briefs, once more pulling the fabric away with ease and tossing it aside. Hina scowled at him, hating been so on display like this. He saw her expression and smirked.

"Stop been a sadistic Bastard!" Hina cried out before she could stop herself. She expected him to be angry, but she was surprised when he threw his head back and laughed.

"If I'm been sadistic, that makes you masochistic," He chuckled.

"What…?" Hina demanded.

"You're the one bending to my whim, doing as I desire," He continued, tossing the knife to the side, once again approaching her. It was only then Hina noticed the swirling darkness around them. He'd taken them there? Why? Hina wanted to ask, but thought better of it. She wasn't here for him to hurt her, at least she almost believed that. As he reached her side, his eyes drifted down her legs, observing the way they were tightly pressed together. He shook his head.

"I don't think so," He sneered, lifting his hand up and twirling his finger around in the air. Bonds instantly sprung to life and wrapped around Hina's feet and legs, pulling them apart. Hina cried out and tried to fight against them, but there was no use. She groaned with frustration.

"This is so fucking weird," She whispered more to herself than to him. He responded by laughing.

"You're not allowed to cum, until I allow it," his voice suddenly whispered, deadly serious. Hina felt her cheeks flush at his words and lifted her head to question what he meant, but he was on the bed and out of eye line. Hina felt the warmth of breath between her legs and cried out instantly at the warm wet feeling that suddenly engulfed her there. Lightning shot through her entire being as all thoughts disappeared leaving her completely a victim to the sensations sweeping across her. Immediately her breathing became pants which quickly turned into moans. The warmth of his mouth and tenderness of his tongue was very quickly sending her to the edge of an unknown abyss. She couldn't stop herself from hurriedly losing her self-restraint. Then she felt his fingers softly caressing her before been pushed into her. She cried out, her back arching and her limbs desperately pulling on their binds. She was hurtling faster than ever towards something indescribable. She was afraid of what would greet her there, but so enticed to find out what. She didn't have long to wait before she went spinning out of control. The muscles in her body tensed against the sensation that very suddenly crashed over her, sending her into spasms of pure bliss. She cried out, her eyes scrunching closed as her entire being tingled. It was there for a few seconds before the intense feelings ebbed away, leaving her exhausted. Her body relaxed, crashing back down onto the bed, already feeling spent. She gasped, trying to regain control of her heavy breathing. She felt the sensations between her trembling legs stop.

"I didn't give you permission to cum." A ferocious voice spoke. Hina snapped her eyes open incredulously. She leant up as best she could to stare wide eyed at the white haired man.

"That's what that was?" She gasped between huge lung fills of air. Bakura couldn't hide his amusement at her words confirming her question.

"Then it was your fault! If you didn't want me to… to… for that to happen, then why touch me like that!" Hina cried out angrily. He let out a roar of laughter, clearly very amused by her inexperience. Hina felt her already flushed face redden even further and scowled at him in a huff. His hand then grazed over where his tongue had previously been. Hina cried out, finding herself overly sensitive to the touch. She tried to wriggle free from his fingertips, but was unable to move. He did it again, gently massaging the spot, causing her to whimper.

"S…stop!" She cried out, not sure she could take much more. Still his hand grazed over her, inciting more shudders and gasps from her.

"You disobeyed me," He whispered.

"I… I'm… I'm… Sorry," Hina moaned, writhing against her restraints.

"This is your punishment," His voice whispered. Hina shook her head as spasms ripped through her almost painfully.

"I… I can't…" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes from the intensity of the sensations tearing through every molecule of her being. He moved up her body until he appeared in Hina's vision, his hand still touching her.

"Beg," he instructed cruelly

"Wh… what? N…no…" She panted her refusal. He grinned at her, showing his teeth. He lent down and pressed his lips against hers, biting her bottom lip hard. That combined with the movement of his hand was quickly pushing her towards something terrifying. She was quickly losing the fight and her body was betraying her by responding to the sensations. The rope around her wrists were biting into her skin she was pulling on the binds with such force, her fingers gripping onto the rope, trying to bite into it. Her legs were still bound and there was no escaping. She arched her back against him, trying desperately to control the uncontrollable. She was moaning and was completely unaware how loud her gasps of pleasure were becoming. She found herself at the brink of something spectacular and terrifying and was just about to step over the line when he stopped. Hina gritted her teeth and snapped her eyes open, completely unable to remember when she'd closed them. She glared at the amused Bakura with frustration.

"Why… why'd you stop?" She breathed, her body slumping back and longing for the release she'd so suddenly been denied. She watched as his eyes trailed down her body, his hands now caressing every inch of her bare skin, setting her nerve endings on fire. He repositioned himself between her legs, grin still firmly in place.

"Beg." He demanded. Hina wasn't aware of making a conscious decision to obey, but the words suddenly came tumbling out of her mouth, desperate to be granted relief from this deep pitted tension within her. She needed to release it and knew he was in charge and could grant her, her wish.

"Please… Please… I… I want… I… want… more," Hina breathed, trying to shuffle around, needing to find something to help her.

"Do you have any idea how satisfying it is to see my most disobedient slave tied up and begging me?" He spoke smugly. Hina wanted to scowl at him, but couldn't she just wanted him. Without another word passing between them, Hina felt him slide himself into her. Hina let out a gasp of shock. She wasn't used to this sensation and doubted she ever would be. She pulled against her restraints harder than ever as he began to move, thrusting into her. She cried out, finding she was so close to going over the edge once more, but this time there was no fear, she wanted it, she wanted to reach that thrill with a desperation she couldn't even begin to describe. He was steadily picking up the pace along with the force of his movements, each one driving her closer. She felt his hands grip onto her legs, freeing them instantly from their bonds. He pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and leaned forwards, forcing her legs higher and her back to curve, her shoulders remaining on the bed. Hina stared up into Dark eyes and felt a thrill to see an equal expression of desire and longing splashed across his face. When he started thrusting into her once more, Hina found the air catch in her throat as her eyes scrunched. She felt herself lose control and a cry of profanities she wasn't aware she even knew escaped her lips. She felt as if her body completely lost control as every sense in her entire form seemed to be zapped with electricity all at once. She tingled everywhere and it was as if she were surrounded by fireworks. Her body shook violently with the intensity and she was convinced she was going to pass out. When she finally came down from the insanity of the sensations her body had encased her in, it was to feel eyes staring down at her. She gently forced her eyes open to greet the ones looking at her. Hina could feel she was shaking and was covered in a sheen of sweat.

Bakura released his grip on her legs and they flopped back onto the surface of the bed, but she found they weren't restrained like they had been before. His stare was making her uncomfortable and she wasn't sure what she had to do next. He leaned forwards, still physically connected to her, his hands reaching up to her wrists. Hina gasped at the movement, every inch of her still tender from the overload of senses. A few seconds passed and then she felt the rope around her wrists go slack and be removed from her. She retracted her arms gratefully, unaware of when they had actually started to hurt. She rubbed her wrists and saw they were very red. Bakura returned and leant over her, his hands either side of her face.

"But… I thought…" Hina began breathlessly.

"So did I," He replied, apparently knowing what she was about to ask him. He liked seeing her tied like that, he'd always liked it like that, but seeing her writhing beneath him, overcome by pleasure… Well, he believed she deserved better than that. He was once again not sure why and suspected his host had a large part to play in his sudden mind set, however he didn't care. Besides, if he'd have carried on, she was likely to have caused serious damage to her wrists. He sat back up, this time pulling Hina with him. She sat on his lap as he directed her, her legs wrapping around him and her weak arms reaching around his neck. He held her steady, his hands spread out over her hips. She leaned in to him without any prompting, forcing her lips against his in a heated yet uncertain kiss. He returned it without hesitation, unsure why he was been so weak with this mortal girl. He lifted her hips and her body moved with it. He then pulled her back down over him, a grunt escaping his lips, which were still interlocked to hers.

Hina gasped with him, her hands clutching onto him as if nothing else in the world mattered. He continued to direct her body onto his and with each pounding numbness, she felt something building deep within her once more. Hina felt fear this time, along with the anticipation of wanting to experience it once again. She was afraid her body wouldn't be able to take another wave of that bone shattering ecstasy. She pulled her lips apart from his, unable to continue because of the need for air. She rested her forehead against his, staring into his eyes as she was thrust forwards towards something she had become acquainted with only very recently. His movements were becoming faster and more erratic causing further whimpers and moans to escape Hina's lips.

"God… yes…" Hina cried out, her eyes immediately flying closed, her head burying against his shoulder as she was hit with another devastating tsunami. She rocked her hips, grinding them against Bakura's movements intensifying and prolonging the spectacular throbbing that shot through her core like a lightning bolt. Bakura let out a final growl, her sudden unexpected actions pushing him over the edge. Hina felt his release and the pulsing of him inside her. She gasped against his bare skin, enjoying the feel of him. She'd practically collapsed onto him, unsure if her limbs would actually work. Her whole body was exhausted, she was exhausted. She'd never before experienced anything like what he'd invoked within her. She couldn't think of anything more enjoyable or spectacular than what he'd just done to her. After several moments of remaining where they were, Hina pressed against him clinging onto him for support and Bakura, his arms wrapped firmly around the quivering exhausted girl. He slowly lowered her back down onto the bed. Hina gazed up at him as he pulled away from her through tired eyes.

"Stay?" She whispered the request sleepily. She could see his grin even as her eyes flickered, her body desperate to recover from the exertion.

"I'm not going anywhere," he responded, settling down next to her, dragging the covers over them both, his arm draping protectively across her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Sorry I've been AWOL for a while. Have been really struggling to come up with any writing that is remotely good and have recently moved house so have struggled to really find the time too. Anyway, I have been questioning whether or not to post this for a while and have decided, hey, what the hell! So, this isn't really a lemon, but is certainly a bit of fluff I entertained myself with writing for a bit. It is an alternative story direction for Till the End, so, have a read and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I loved writing it!

 **Fluff ~ Part 1**

Hina wiped her mouth, feeling horrible. She was in a foul mood and seemed to have come down with some sort of sickness or illness. She'd been throwing up for most of the night and well into the morning. She sat beside the toilet, her head lolling to the side as exhaustion took hold of her. She opened her eyes groggily to see a familiar face glaring down at her. Hina scowled. She was in no mood to put up with Bakura and his sarcastic comments.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked abruptly. Hina felt her temper flare.

"What the hell do you think, dumb ass?" She demanded heatedly, before been overcome with another wave of sickness. She thrust her head over the toilet just in time to throw whatever the hell was left of the contents in her stomach up. When she slumped back, her head was throbbing and her body hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sniffed, unperturbed by her vomiting. Hina growled in very much a similar way he usually would.

"Well, let's think? I was too busy throwing my innards up, fool," She snapped at him, her temper flaring.

"Do you think you can manage not to throw up for a few minutes?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, unfortunately my body isn't under your control as much as you'd like. I will throw up whenever I feel the need to," Hina growled.

"You know, for someone so sick, you're still very feisty," He mused, walking further into the room. He stooped down besides Hina before scooping her up into his arms. Despite wanting to, Hina didn't resist. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest as he walked with her. She seemed to slip in and out of consciousness as she relaxed into him, completely unaware of time passing her by.

When she next opened her eyes, some of the nausea had passed leaving a terrible achiness in its place. She could feel she was no longer in Bakura's arms so she sat up, glancing around. She was in a small white room that looked and smelt too clean. She frowned and swung her legs off the side of the small bed she'd been laid upon. She stood up, just as the door opened and a man came in. He saw Hina was up and hurried forward, ushering her wordlessly back onto the bed. Hina scowled, but hopped back up onto it. The man appeared to be middle aged, with greying hair and lively blue eyes. He was slightly rounded, with the beginnings of saggy cheeks. He was dressed in casual but clean clothes, a long white coat worn over these.

"I'm Dr Hugh and I've been informed by our King that you've not been feeling very well," he spoke brightly. Hina scowled at him suspiciously. He worked for Bakura and she didn't trust him for that.

"Can you tell me what's been happening?" He asked, trying to draw some information out of her.

"Why are you working for him?" Hina demanded abruptly. The man, Dr Hugh stared at her perplexed, blinking several times as he appeared to mull over the question.

"I am the King's Guard Doctor, they need to stay healthy for their work," He spoke eventually. Hina shook her head and folded her arms.

"No, why are _you_ working for him?" She demanded. He frowned, clearly irritated at the topic of conversation.

"I want to live." He replied simply, clearly deciding he would be unable to proceed to help Hina without answering her.

"Now, enough about me. What are your symptoms?"

"I've had tummy ache for a while, but then I started been sick last night until about now. My body aches." Hina frowned. The Doctor nodded along with Hina's explanation. When Hina had finished, she felt exhausted, she'd not exactly had a good night's sleep.

"Right, I'm going to have to take some blood and urine for testing, check for any strange chemicals or illnesses." He instructed her. Hina scowled.

"What could it be? I'm just sick, it'll pass. The _King_ is overreacting," Hina scoffed ignoring the sense of sickness washing over her again.

"Even so, I must ask we do this. It's not worth the risk," He spoke sternly for the first time. Hina grumbled but remained where she was. He quickly directed her to the bathroom for her to collect a urine sample, which Hina felt was the most embarrassing and degrading thing she'd ever had to do. When she returned a blood sample was taken promptly and she was told to lie back down while the tests were started. Hina lay back and instantly felt her eyes droop and close.

She woke up just as the door to the room was pushed open. Hina sat up groggily. She watched the Doctor march towards her, a carefree expression across his face, setting her nerves on edge. He seemed too calm, as if it was been put on.

"Good news, you're not seriously ill or poorly," He began.

"Okay…" Hina mumbled feeling like she already knew that.

"You're pregnant," He announced too cheerily. Hina froze, staring at him in shock. She found the air to her lungs was entering her system in very short supply as she stared slack mouthed at the man.

"Is… is this some sort of joke?" Hina eventually managed to splutter, her body going cold. She was staring at the man, trying to find any trace of a lie across his face. The words he'd spoken hadn't truly registered in her mind and she was having a hard time processing them.

"Erm… No, no joke. You are around 4 or 5 weeks pregnant roughly," He replied, watching her cautiously. Hina felt the shock melting away to be replaced by a white hot anger.

"A baby… I'm… having a… baby?" She said through gritted teeth. The man just nodded. Her anger erupted. Hina stormed out of the room before the Doctor even had chance to stop her.

Hina was fuming mad. She couldn't quite bring herself to believe it, to accept it. She was pregnant. She was going to have a child. It couldn't be real and yet the whole thing felt real. She was going to kill him. This was his entire fault! He'd known she had no idea when it came to… came to _that_ and yet he'd done nothing to stop this from happening. Hina practically flew down the different corridors, following her instincts, trying to find him. She reached the door to his throne room and immediately felt his presence within. Not caring who he was with or what was happening within the room, Hina flung the double doors open with as much strength she could muster. She felt a flicker of satisfaction at hearing them bash against the walls as she marched in. Hina realised then she had indeed walked into a serious meeting. The heads of the wealthy families were stood before the King, draped in all their finery and jewels. Returning the stares of daggers back at the family heads with as much contempt as she could manage Hina strode forwards, her eyes finding the King and glowering at him.

"Girl, what are you doing?" He barked at her. Hina ignored him and continued forwards.

"Pestilent brat," One of the family head's hissed.

"Leave." Bakura snarled at her but Hina refused. She stopped a short distance away from the group.

"We need to talk," Hina snapped at him, anger blazing.

"You need disciplining! You are in the presence of the King!" One of the family heads shouted, striding towards her. Hina turned her deathly expression on him and he faltered.

"Lay even one finger on me and I swear you won't live to regret it," Hina growled.

"She is my property to deal with!" Bakura spoke dangerously, eyes flashing. The Heads all turned to him and nodded. Bakura flicked his hand, clearly dismissing them and they filled out of the room, giving Hina a large birth. Hina ignored them, her eyes fixed solely on the man remaining in the room. When the door snapped shut behind her, Hina found herself losing control of her anger.

"Do you want to be punished? Is that why you disobey me in front of my people?" Bakura frowned, rubbing his temple. Hina marched towards him, her forefinger prodding hard into his chest.

"I could kill you," She snarled. He didn't budge but instead his frown turned into a scowl of distaste.

"I would enjoy watching you try," He replied coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. Hina saw red and lashed out at him as hard as she could, her aim to punch him across the face. His reflexes were too quick for her and he caught her wrist before she was even close to connecting with his jaw.

"You fucking idiot! You fool! How in the hell could you be so damn thick?" Hina roared out her insults. Bakura's face twisted into one of anger and he shoved her hand away from him forcefully.

"Girl, do not insult me, you are pushing your luck," He snarled under his breath, fists clenching as he tried to rein in his own temper.

"Oh yeah, well how about this you fucking moron, I'm pregnant!" Hina exploded angrily. Silence fell between them as the implication of her words sunk in. He seemed to go paler than usual as he stared at her incredulously. Hina stood waiting before him, her arms crossed as she waited for his reaction, unsure what to expect. After several moments, he found the ability to speak.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You damn well heard me. Pregnant. As in, I have a human being growing inside me!" Hina snapped her voice becoming hysterical. What was she going to do? She couldn't have a child. She wanted to shake her head and tell herself this was all some horrible dream and that it wasn't really happening.

"Leave," He breathed after several moments of silence, his eyes darting around as he tried to take in her words.

"Are you serious, you want me to leave? Do you not understand what I'm telling you? Because of you and you're stupid manipulative desires taking advantage of me, I have a child growing in me. That's not something even you can dismiss so easily!" Hina growled

"Hina, Leave." He shouted. Hina glowered daggers at him before turning on the spot and storming out of the room, muttering a multitude of curses under her breath.

Hina spent the rest of the day confined in her room. She didn't want to see or speak to anyone. She was mortified at the prospect as well as very confused. When thoughts of panic and terror weren't spinning through her mind, it was instead filled with puzzlement. Would it really be Bakura's or would it be Ryo's? It was Ryo's body the spirit inhabited, but it was Bakura she had… engaged with. So who could truly claim the unborn child as theirs? Hina was laid across the bed, several pillows propping up her head as she contemplated everything, all the time absentmindedly running her hand over her flat stomach. Were there really the beginnings of a child developing inside her? It seemed impossible, yet she somehow believed it. She couldn't imagine what kind of life she would have with this complication.

"I really am the Kings whore," Hina snorted, rolling onto her side, tears forming in her eyes. Would he take the child from her when it was born and toss her aside like a used piece of trash? Would they be able to act as a family, or would both her and the kid be discarded or locked away as an abomination, a horrid secret? She sniffed as the first tears freed themselves from her eyes. Did he even care he'd done this to her? What would Osamu think? He'd be disgusted with her. Hina didn't know the first thing about children, or what to expect carrying one. Could she really manage this? She was strong enough to put up with Bakura and his cruelty, torture she could handle, but this, this was completely alien to her. She would be fighting for two now. She could barely fight for one. Hina brushed her tears aside and curled up, a hand still pressed gently against her stomach. What was she going to do? Hina felt helpless. She'd run away if she could. Get as far away from this place as possible. Surely that would be best for her unborn child. Hina cringed just thinking that. Unborn child. It made her feel sick. What kind of life could she give it?

A knock on the door quickly brought Hina out of her thoughts which had been increasingly negative. She unfurled from her position and sat up, glaring at the closed door. When it didn't open and there was a second knocking, Hina scowled.

"What?" She demanded harshly. The door opened slowly and the very person Hina both wanted and didn't want to see stepped into the room cautiously. Bakura closed the door behind him with a snap before turning to survey Hina. His expression was unreadable.

"What do you want?" Hina snapped angrily. He stepped closer to her, still not speaking.

"I… is it true?" He asked gently. Hina felt her anger spike and had to force herself not to fly off the handle at him. After all she had no idea how to protect a child that was growing within her so she had no clue what was okay to do or act like. She may not want this child, but she could at the very least allow it to grow in peace.

"What? Why the fuck would I lie?" Hina retorted furiously.

"Here," He said walking to the side of the bed and dropping a bottle onto her bed. Hina eyes him suspiciously before retrieving the bottle. It rattled in her hands and Hina opened it curiously. Inside were shinny pearl tablets.

"What are these?" Hina asked tipping a couple out into her palm.

"Vitamins," Bakura responded shortly. Hina frowned.

"Why?" She pressed him for more information.

"To help," He spoke.

"To help?" Hina repeated frustrated. "Help with what? The child I have growing inside me?" She added scornfully, bitterly aware of how he didn't seem able to voice the truth.

"Yes," He responded shortly once again.

"What will they do? Kill it?" Hina asked suspiciously, dropping the two pills she'd taken out back into the pot. Despite everything, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to murder an unborn child. It didn't ask to be made, so why should she decide its fate?

"What? No." He dismissed the question with anger before folding his arms across his chest. "They're to provide you with enough vitamins… for the both of you," He added cautiously. Hina sat back stunned. She was completely lost. What was going to happen? Would she be locked up in her room forever more? Was this it now, she'd be hidden away and forgotten about? Tears brimmed in her eyes but she forced them back, determined not to cry.

"Why do you care?" Hina choked. The terror she'd been refusing to fully accept crashed over her now, pummelling her into the ground. She was so, so frightened. She was terrified. She had no idea what to expect, how she would change, how her body would change. Was she even capable of carrying a child? There were so many worries and horrible questions running rampant through her mind, she didn't notice when the tears broke free. She was just a child herself. She knew nothing of the world and it horrified her just how clueless she really was.

"Osamu's coming to see you," Bakura's words cut through Hina's thoughts like a knife. Her eyes shot up to meet his in horror. Panic set in hard as she realised he wasn't joking.

"Oh god, why?" Hina demanded standing up from the bed. "Wasn't it enough you do this to me? But you've got to rub salt into the wound too?"

"You need someone to talk to," He responded coolly. Hina laughed humourlessly.

"How about you? You're someone I can talk to? Hell, you're the best person to talk to, seen as this is your fault." Hina snapped her body shaking with fury.

" _This_ is yours" Hina pointed towards her stomach as she growled the words through gritted teeth.

"Hina, calm down." A voice spoke softly from the doorway. Hina gazed over to the door and was both elated and terrified to see her best friend, Osamu, there.

"I know your anger is more than justified," Osamu continued, shooting the King a pure glare of rage as he spoke. He reached Hina and touched her arm gently.

"But you _need_ to calm down," he finished with a warm smile. Hina felt herself melt under his gaze and softly spoken words.

"But… you… you don't know what he's done," Hina choked.

"Yes, I do." Osamu responded meaningfully. Hina burst out crying, the tears escaping from her in great torrential waves. He'd told him. Bakura had actually told Osamu what he'd done. Osamu folded his arms around the quivering girl gently and Hina held onto him as if her life depended on it.

"I… I messed up, Osamu," She wailed into his chest her body shaking with the sheer ferocity of her sobs. She felt his hand stroking her head comfortingly.

"No, no you didn't," He cooed, instantly calming her down.

"but I… I did it… Willingly, I should have known…" Hina moaned

"I failed _you_ Hina, I should have taught you about it, instead of shying away." Osamu muttered.

Osamu managed to calm Hina down and sat her down upon the sofa as if she were a delicate flower that might fall apart at any moment. Hina remained sat while Osamu disappeared into her bathroom to retrieve some tissue. He came back and sat next to Hina. Bakura was lounging against the wall, his gaze distant. In fact, it was the most subdued Hina had ever seen him look. When the silence became too much for her, Hina spoke.

"What am I going to do?" She asked clutching the tissue in her hands nervously. Her puffy tear stained eyes flickered to Bakura instantly. He held her entire future in his hands. He would ultimately decide her fate.

"You have the child," Bakura spoke suddenly, silencing the room instantly. He turned his troubled gaze back round. Hina sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Is that the only contribution you're going to give, _your highness_ " Osamu snapped irritably.

"You have my child. You'll obviously remain here, at the palace, where we can monitor you and… and the baby," He spoke flatly as if he was too afraid to put emotion into the words.

"Then what?" Hina demanded, "I have the child and you lock us away, pretend like we never existed?"

Bakura looked perplexed that Hina had managed to come to that conclusion. He frowned and shook his head, his face more serious than Hina could recall.

"No, why would I do that? We raise it." He finished simply. Hina felt her jaw drop at his words in disbelief. He wanted to raise this child? He wanted to be involved, to know her after this? Hina shook her head confused. He was lying, he had to be.

"You… you're lying…" Hina accused desperately. Bakura pushed himself up off the wall and walked around until he was stood before where Hina was sat. He crouched down so he was on eye level.

"Why would I lie?" He snapped, "Part of me, is growing within you, I am more than intrigued to see how that turns out." He placed a hand over Hina's.

He felt the words leave his lips and knew they were genuine. The dynamic of everything was about to change. It already had changed for him. He'd started this vendetta against the world because of what had happened to his people, his family. Now, he had being given a family, by the only person he had ever met that could equal him in many aspects. She was carrying his child and he would be damned sure his family survived. He wasn't certain he'd ever felt such an emotion as elation before, but now he was certain he was experiencing it. He was elated to be given such a gift. He'd wandered this foolish, mortal planet for five thousand years his hate growing with each century that passed, his sense of loss morphing into livid rage. He couldn't bring the family and friends he'd lost, back, but he could still make a family of his own.

"Hina, I know you're scared, but it'll be alright," Osamu whispered to her softly, his arm wrapping around her shoulder comfortingly. Bakura felt his jealousy spike at the sight and had to force the powerful emotion down.

"This is just so weird," Hina whispered putting her face in her hands and leaning forwards. It took all her effort to not cry. How was this happening to her?

"Girl, Hina, you are now the most important thing on this planet. Don't forget that." Bakura spoke standing back up. He meant it. He had no idea he was capable of feeling this way but there was no way to deny it. She carried his child. That made her more important than he could describe.

"Where… where are you going?" Hina asked standing up as Bakura made to leave. He glanced over his shoulder at her with a toothy grin.

"To sort stuff out," He responded simply, "Make sure to take your tablets, twice a day," He added before leaving. Hina glared after him completely lost. Was this really happening?

"See, I'm pretty sure you're going to be okay. You're going to have the Kings child and if you ask me, he doesn't exactly seem negative about it," Osamu spoke, standing up too. Hina turned to him with wide eyes.

"You believe him?" Hina asked incredibly.

"I do. What would he gain from lying? He's the most powerful person on this planet whether we like it or not, and I'm pretty sure he just labelled _you_ as important. You're in almost safe hands." Osamu patted Hina on the head playfully. Hina chuckled but then her thoughts turned back to the ongoing turmoil in her mind.

"I'm not fit to be a parent, I have no idea what to do," Hina whispered her concerns.

"I don't think anyone truly knows what they're doing at first. It'll come with time and you've got what, 8 months of it to prepare." Osamu grinned before turning away from her. Hina sighed. She knew his smile was forced. He was trying to be easy on her, to make it less difficult, but she wanted him to tell her the truth. Hina watched as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Tell me the truth," Hina whispered.

"About what?" He asked.

"What you're really thinking and feeling. You're disappointed in me, I know you are." Hina whispered, needing to hear his real opinion on it. She watched as his face froze and turned stony. He couldn't deny his thoughts.

"It's okay, Hina." He spoke softly, his fists clenched, "I… I'm not angry with you," He added.

"I never said angry, I said disappointed," Hina whispered. Silence fell between them as Osamu contemplated her words.

"Okay, but the truth won't help you," He muttered, "I am disappointed you'd do anything to associate yourself with that monster. I… I just want to know why?" He growled refusing to meet Hina's gaze. Hina exhaled before sitting down beside him.

"There… there's so much you don't know… about this place, about the King. I… I got caught up in it all… I… know him, a different side to him." Hina tried desperately to explain, but it proved harder than she could have imagined. There was no reason why she should have become so tangled up in Bakura as she had.

"I feel things for him and I can't explain why. I tried to fight it, but been around him so much, there was no way…" Hina whispered.

"So… you slept with him? You became his whore?" Osamu asked incredulously. Hina flinched at his choice of word. She hated it.

"No… no… it wasn't like that… I never meant to… it just happened," Hina sniffed.

"How often Hina, how many times?" Osamu asked.

"Three times…"Hina whispered, trying not to examine the memories.

"I could kill him," Osamu breathed sitting back and breathing heavily. He glanced at Hina and smiled sadly.

"I don't blame you, I blame myself. I never taught you about this, about any of it. If I'd have done my damn job…" He growled. Hina shook her head.

"No, you did your best. We had nothing, nothing, out there. How were you supposed to know?" Hina jumped to answer, to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry," Hina added sadly. She hugged her stomach and closed her eyes as she tried to imagine the baby growing within her. She would carry this burden, with never before seen strength. She would use any reserves of strength left to own this situation.

"I… I'm going to be fine, Osamu. I'm going to be fine."

Osamu left soon after. He'd done his task and the King had him escorted back to his home. Hina waited in her room, weighing the bottle of tablets in her hands. She was still sat that way when the door opened again. Hina looked up and came face to face with the King, Bakura.

"Are you okay?" Hina asked standing up. Bakura eyed her curiously.

"Yes, Shouldn't I be the one asking you?" He sneered unconvincingly.

"I'm fine." Hina answered honestly. Silence fell between them and it became awkward. Hina was completely at a loss for words. What was there to say? She had no idea how to begin to accept any of this.

"I'm moving you into my room," Bakura spoke up harshly, his voice cutting through the silence with ease. Hina snorted at his words and folded her arms.

"No, I don't think so," She scoffed. Bakura moved closer to her until his face was all that filled her vision.

"Don't argue." He snapped in a hushed tone. Hina shook her head and tried to take a step back, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I need to protect you." He whispered in a deadly tone. Hina licked her lips as she contemplated his words. Protect her from what? He was the only thing she could ever imagine herself needing protection from.

"I don't need protecting," Hina retaliated fiercely. Bakura smirked seeing her so feisty. Still the same as ever, but now, he wouldn't be surprised if her attitude increased in its feistiness.

"I hate to tell you this, but you do need protecting. Do you think I don't have enemies? People who'd hurt you to get at me?" He snarled. Hina was oddly touched at his words. Even so, she was reluctant to give in to him.

"The last time I stayed in your room, look what happened to me?" Hina snorted

"Then the worst has happened," He grinned. Hina glowered at him. How could he joke about it? It wasn't funny in the slightest. Hina shook her head again, refusing to accept what he was saying. Hina thought about it. She wasn't just fighting for herself anymore, the realisation of this made her feel sick to the stomach, but there was now another person involved.

"Fine. Whatever," Hina snapped coming to her decision. She couldn't bear to try and bear the brunt of this task alone and she supposed it made sense to have someone with her. He was older than her, a lot older when Hina thought about it. He'd know more about this than she did. His hand loosened its grip on her, but didn't release her. He guided her out of the room, refusing to leave her side. Hina walked with him along the corridors, all the while feeling rather irritated at his refusal to release his hold on her.

"I'm not going to break, you know," Hina snorted after trying to shrug him off her. He glanced round at Hina and let go. He hadn't really realised he'd been holding onto her still, it had become instinct. He grinned at her, hiding his true emotions. If he'd refused to let anyone touch her before, with the threat of death if they did, now he would be a thousand more times worse.

When they reached his bedroom, Bakura opened the door and let Hina in. Suspicious, Hina scowled at him. He was never the one to act gentlemanly so why this all of a sudden? Hina stepped into the familiarity of his room and glanced around, her eyes falling upon the bed for a second too long. It was tidier than usual, Hina noted.

"You… you don't happen to have a… a book on this… do you" Hina asked turning to face the King. He closed the door and a smirk spread across his face. Hina bit back a retort to his expression. Again, she didn't find any of this amusing at all.

"I don't. Never thought I'd need one," He answered. Hina exhaled slowly, refusing to let her temper get the best of her.

"Okay then, what's the plan? How are _you_ going to fix this?" Hina asked walking over to the bed and flopping down upon it. Bakura followed her with his eyes, all the while thinking everything over.

"You'll stay by my side, where I can keep a constant eye on you,"

"Yeah, in case one of your deadly enemies decides to take advantage of your new weakness, right?" Hina asked mockingly. Bakura scowled in response to her, but didn't say anything more.

"You'll be discreet about your… situation," He spoke cautiously.

"Until I get bigger, right? Or are we just gonna pass that off as me been fat?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Hey guys! Long time. I realise I haven't exactly been very active these past months on here and I really don't have many excuses. As a peace offering and part of what could be an awfully drawn out apology, I bring to you another instalment of Till the End fluffy lemon stuff.

This one is undoubtedly set at the end of chapter 39 and I had a lot of fun giggling while I wrote this, so I do hope you enjoy reading it. Chapter 41 IS in the works, I promise to anyone who is still interested in reading the long awaited end to Till the End. Anyway...

 **The Make up time**

Hina retracted her hold momentarily. She looked up into her captors face weakly. She examined him. His face was strong. His eyes were harsh. He was exactly as he had looked the day she first met him. Even so, Hina knew there was a difference to him now. His expressions were softer, he was gentler to her. It warmed her insides to think so foolishly. Hina was well aware of the massive flaw in thinking so optimistically. She just no longer cared. Her whole being hurt and now, now she wanted some peace, some time to relax without worry. Bakura returned her gaze with a small smile playing across his thin lips. Hina had lost. She knew she had. She'd fought and battled as hard as she could, but it wasn't enough. It would never have been enough. Hina exhaled and smiled softly. She didn't care. She had a conciliation prize and that was the man who held her now.

"Kiss me," Hina whispered after several moments of silence. She needed to know this was real, to remind herself that her ordeal was over. She had found a piece of tranquillity among the craziness of the world. She could happily live the rest of her life like this. She wouldn't betray him, not again. She'd learnt her lesson, the cruellest of lessons. She wanted nothing more than to exist in peace and now, now the opportunity had arisen. Bakura smirked down at her, amused by her request. He obliged all the same. His lips brushed gently against her mouth, not enough to truly satisfy her. Hina felt her stomach flutter to life at the gentlest of contact. If anything, the briefest caress from him convinced her all the more. She was here, where she was meant to be. Hina had never truly considered the idea of destiny or fate before this moment, but now she contemplated it. It seemed almost obvious to her now. She was meant to be here. She had always being destined to end up here, Bakura's arm wrapped gently around her middle. In thinking so, it made the moment feel all the more inescapable. Hina stood on tip toe and pressed her lips back against his, in a much more desperate kiss than his had been.

Bakura appeared taken aback by her brashness, but recovered quickly. His hands splayed out across her waist, holding her steady, with a firm but gentle grip. Bakura, using his grip upon her forced her gently back, forcing her lips off his. Hina returned to her feet and frowned looking hurt.

"I… I don't want to hurt you," Bakura mumbled his reasoning, looking away from Hina with a scowl. Hina exhaled glancing at her bandaged arm, before returning to her tiptoes. She pressed her tiny frame against him once more, refusing to wince when pain flared in her injured arm.

"Then don't," Hina responded with a smile, the implication of her words hanging heavily over them. Bakura turned back to her and gazed at her. He lifted a hand and traced one of the many bruises across her face, his expression unreadable. Hina closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him touching her softly, gentler than he ever had before. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"Please…" She whispered as his thumb traced over her bottom lip. Hina opened her eyes again to stare into his face. She wanted to tell him, once and for all just how she felt. This was the moment she could be open and honest. No more lying to him. She could scream and shout all she wanted, but it would never change the facts. She had dug her grave, now she would lie in it.

"I love you," Hina whispered, the words escaping her lips. She meant them. It scared her to death how very much she meant them, but she did. She wanted him to know. He grinned instantly upon hearing her. Bakura pushed her gently back until he had her pinned against the wall. Pushing her legs apart he used his body to pin her against the wall as he pressed his lips roughly against hers. When he broke the kiss, he smirked at her.

"Finally," He breathed, his warm breath tickling Hina's skin. She gazed up into his face and smiled before he lifted Hina up off her feet.

Bakura guided Hina back down onto the bed, pinning her there, carefully enough to not cause too much pain. Straddling her hips, he gazed down into her face, examining the emotions he found there with interest. Hina didn't appear to be fearful. Her eyes were wide, but not in fear, there was a determination that sparked within the icy blue depths. She appeared almost eager. Bakura's face split into a grin as he surveyed her, waiting to see every trace of emotion that flitted across her face with relish.

"What?" Hina asked after several moments of silence. She wasn't overly found of been so closely examined.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked in a teasing tone, almost daring her to back out. Hina considered the question as she stared into his still smirking face. Did she really want this? Him? Is that what he was asking her? Could she really bear the thought, the very idea, of this moment not continuing? The answer was obvious to her. Since the moment Hina had acted out her betrayal, she'd found herself craving his touch the instant it had been denied her. Back in the hall, when Hina begged and pleaded for Osamu's life, touching him again, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it, had truly felt like a blessing, one she hadn't been keen to admit to. Now she could have it again. No more fighting, No more games. This was it. There was no way in hell she could allow herself to retreat now.

"I'm sure," Hina responded simply, her tone expressing her sincerity.

"Good, because I don't think I could have stopped," He breathed in a low tone. His words sent a shiver through Hina. She was his. There was no way to escape that now, there was no denying it. From the very beginning he'd wanted to dominate her body, mind and soul. He'd achieved it. Hina knew it without a doubt.

Bakura lowered his face to Hina's, pressing his lips deeply against hers. Hina gasped in surprise, caught unprepared. He took advantage of her slightly opened mouth, his tongue running along her bottom lip before slipping inside her mouth. Hina felt her body flush instantly at the contact. She reacted on instinct to him and copied his movements. Her heart beat faster than the beating wings of a humming bird as he caressed her, his mouth searching her own almost aggressively. Her stomach was full of impossible butterflies. Hina moaned against him involuntarily. He wielded an impossible and unimaginable power over her. Hina could never escape him. Not now. He pulled away from her and Hina felt herself trying to follow him, wanting to prolong the contact for as much time as possible. He sat upright and Hina's head relaxed back against the soft comfort of the mattress. Her lips felt almost swollen from the abuse he'd just put them through. He grinned down at her, from where he still remained sat across her, keeping her restrained against his bed. Hina frowned, hoping her expression of disappointment would portray her thoughts. She wasn't yet ready to beg him as she imagined he very much wanted her to.

"Tell me," He sneered at her, his cruel streak showing itself. Hina exhaled, already prepared for this.

"I refuse to beg," Hina replied simply. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She may be his, but she still possessed an ounce of dignity. He brought his face closer to Hina's once more until nothing else filled her vision.

"I never said you had to," He whispered. Hina bit her lip, determined to keep the need from toppling out of her lips, lips that were too desperate to be kissed again.

"I… I…" Hina started as the thudding of her erratic heart filled her ears. She couldn't think about anything else in that moment, nothing else mattered, nothing but freeing herself from her own foolish desperation and instincts.

"I… want you…" Hina breathed, not sure when she'd made the decision to bend to his whim. All Hina knew was that the contact she had with him now wasn't enough. She did want more. Without realising it, her back had arched in desperation.

"Please…" Hina found herself almost whining as he looked at her amused.

"Beg," He instructed smugly, folding his arms across his chest. Hina scowled.

"What the hell do you think I just did?" She snapped back feistily.

"That was your idea of begging?" Bakura asked standing up and breaking contact with her completely. Hina pushed herself up with difficulty, one arm still lightly bandaged and recovering. Hina glared at the man as he stepped a couple of paces away from her, amusement dancing in his eyes. Hina forced herself to her feet shakily.

"Do you think you can play me?" She asked incredulously, her face turning red at the ease in which he'd managed to wind her up. Hina strode towards him, intending to prod him in the chest with indignation. He met her mid stride. He pressed his lips against hers quite suddenly as his arms wrapped around her waist. Hina stopped mid rant as he stole kiss after kiss from her. She had only moments before wanted to yell at him, to berate him on his smug arrogance, but with one simple touch everything had evaporated. Hina's hands clutched onto him in desperation, her fingers curling into fists against his chest, gathering fabric in her palm, creasing the fabric as she held onto him. His hands wrapped tighter around her torso as his lips strayed from Hina's mouth. He trailed soft kisses along Hina's jaw line, his teeth purposefully catching her skin, inciting tiny but noticeable whimpers from her. Hina's clutched onto his forearms tightly, afraid if she didn't she'd lose her balance. He nipped at the delicate skin on her throat, sucking on it gently. Hina closed her eyes and gasped against the almost enjoyable pain the sensation created, all the while completely shut off from the ache her injured arm was creating from holding onto the man so tightly. Hina bit her lower lip in desperation, not wanting to let words leave her lips. Hina felt his hands run up her body before he pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Hina felt the material slide over her frame as the chill of the room was instant, not that she cared. His hands wrapped back around her, hands tracing along her spine softly. She whimpered in response to the overload of sensations her body was enduring. Her legs felt like lead, her knees weak. She was ready to lose balance any second, but Bakura's arms kept her up right. Holding onto her, still trailing his mouth along her throat, He backed her towards the bed. Hina stumbled as her feet tried desperately to keep up with the demanding movement. She would have fallen if Bakura's arms weren't encasing her, guiding her.

With something Hina could have mistaken for tenderness, He lowered Hina back onto the bed, going with her. Hina exhaled as his lips traced further down her now almost entirely exposed body. His tongue flicked out to trace down her inexperienced figure, between the crevices of her chest. He paused a moment, lifting his face from her to gaze at her torso. Hina felt the blush rise within her, causing her to turn redder than she'd already been. She didn't want him to stop and examine her. It made her uncomfortable. Hina was about to tell him as much when he lowered back down to her flesh, his mouth now exploring her fully exposed chest. Hina let out a small cry as the sudden contact sent a surge of… something… flooding through her.

"S…s…stop…" Hina moaned as she clamped her legs tightly together, writhing about trying to subdue the sudden sensation. She could feel him grin against her burning skin before his teeth grazed against her. Incoherent words spluttered from Hina's mouth. She wasn't even aware of making a conscious decision to speak.

"Do you really want me to stop?" His arrogant voice questioned as the intense contact briefly faltered. Hina shook her head from side to side adamantly. No, she didn't want this feeling to stop, no matter how wrong or strange it felt. His hand began to caress her as well as his mouth. Hina knew without a doubt her face was glowing red, but with each insane moment that passed, she could no longer care. His mouth released its hold upon her and Hina relaxed, not sure when her body had tensed against him. He continued to trace his tongue across the surface of pale skin once more, leaving a trail of moisture behind him. Hina wanted to speak, to say something, anything, but words wouldn't come to her, she had no idea. His fingers looped under the simple cotton of Hina's underwear and he pulled them off her with ease. Hina tried to steady her racing heart, but it was no use. She was completely beyond help at this point. His hands gripped onto Hina's knees, which were pressed tightly together in both embarrassment and excitement. Once again, he found no difficulty in getting what he wanted from Hina's body as he pried her legs apart. Hina stared up at the ceiling, waiting with anticipation, trying to ready herself for the next overflowing sensations her body would be subjected to. She felt the warmth of his breath first, glazing over her. She jumped, startled, but desperate. Hina waited as the warmth of his breath tickled her, excited her, sent her spiralling out of control. Soon she was panting hard, her hips twisting desperately. She was desperate. Her senses were haywire. Her core was molten lava and she needed to alleviate the pent up frustration _he_ was inciting in her. Hina felt her body taking control as she writhed about desperately. She needed some friction to help get rid of this… this insanity building within her. He lifted one of her legs up slightly and hooked it over his shoulder. Hina breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for the contact. He caressed her inner leg, his lips playing across the scorching flesh. Hina let out an exasperated, frustrated groan. The sudden contact after lack of felt great, but it wasn't what she needed. Her centre, the sensitivity brimming to overflow, needed his attention more.

"Please," Hina begged him, the word dragging out impossibly as she whined the plea. He chuckled against her skin. With a start, Hina was hit with the realisation she'd given him what he wanted.

"You begged," He mused, his fingers replacing his lips along her inner thigh. Hina gritted her teeth against a rude retaliation.

"Do it again," He demanded in a very obviously amused tone. Hina wanted to tell him she most certainly would not and tell him it was a slip of the tongue. Despite what she wanted to tell him, the words tumbled from her mouth instantly.

"Please… please… I… I need… you…" Hina panted as his fingers traced further up her leg.

"What… what do you need?" He asked mockingly.

"You… to… to…" Hina began desperately, her voice sounding strained as she pleaded with him. Before Hina could finish her sentence, with what she wasn't sure, Bakura's mouth found her centre. His warmth consumed her. Hina's eyes squeezed closed instantly as her body jolted. White hot lightning coursed through her veins in an instant as his tongue caressed and swirled against her. Hina was out of breath within moments, moans and gasps escaping her lips instantaneously. The desperation and shudders of excitement he'd created with mere seconds of touching shook through her, ripped through Hina like nothing ever had before. She was certain she'd never become accustom to such sensations. With each movement made against her, Hina's body spiked, shuddering or jerking. Bakura's hands moved up to her hips, clutching onto them, forcing the movements smaller. Hina could feel herself losing an internal battle as she tried desperately to keep herself together, but her body had other ideas. She was been caressed and smothered closer and closer towards the indescribable. Hina had experienced such a sensation before at the hands of this man, yet it still scared her, this impending bliss. Hina felt herself teetering on the edge, finally accepting the inevitable, ready for the incredible fall, when he stopped. Hina let out a groan of frustration at the sudden loss of contact, leaving her irritable and angry. Her eyes flew open and she propped herself up to glare adamantly at Bakura. He was knelt beside the bed, between her quaking legs.

"Why'd you stop?" Hina demanded forcefully. He responded with a conceited grin. Hina felt her temper flare. She tried to sit upright, but he forced her back down.

"What the hell?" Hina growled as she fell backwards, following his unspoken order without meaning to.

"Trust me?" Bakura spoke softly, his gaze gentler than Hina could remember ever seeing it before. She felt her insides quake at such a sight, but refused to reply verbally to him. Instead, Hina nodded once, curtly. He grinned, amused by her irritation. He got up from the floor and pulled Hina's legs up with him, her ankles resting against his chest. Hina felt her back curve with him as part of her body left the bed. She gulped, finding this new position uncomfortable, but not painful. His hands reached up taking an ankle in each. He leant forwards and Hina could feel him. He was pressing against her and the flicker of excitement turned once again into a roaring bonfire. Still gripping onto her legs, Hina felt him press into her.

Hina let out a tiny hiss of discomfort at the feel. She felt full, almost too full as he slid into her. She doubted this was ever going to be a feeling she'd be able to get used to. They remained still for a few moments, each adjusting to the other, their breathing heavy and panting. With a slow drawn out movement, Bakura pulled back, almost breaking the physical connection before thrusting back against her. Hina yelped as a shudder rippled through her insides, not for the first time. Her skin was glazed in hot moisture as she endured his long drawn out movements, each one causing her gasps to increase in volume. He gradually picked up pace, every movement shattering through Hina's inexperienced body like nothing before. He leant further forwards, forcing Hina's legs with him. His hands splayed out across the surface of the bed either side of Hina's reddened face. Hina shifted slightly accommodating this new position. She examined the man looming over her. His teeth were gritted and he looked as if in deep concentration. Hina couldn't help but wonder why. Was he holding back on her? Again? Now really wasn't the time for that. She had accepted him, had agreed to give him everything. The least he could do was reciprocate not holding back, in some way. Hina felt a grin pulling at her lips as she examined Bakura. Feeling bolder than she ever had before, Hina opened her mouth to speak.

"… Fuck me, with the vigour of a fucking animal, and don't you dare stop," Hina breathed, ignoring the deathly embarrassment that threatened to overcome her as she spoke. His eyes widened in surprise for the briefest of moments, before a mischievous grin split across his face. She'd used his own words against him? That was unexpected and incredibly intoxicating.

"If you insist," Bakura responded devilishly. He didn't give Hina the chance to respond before he gave her exactly what she'd asked for. Hina cried out desperately as he dominated over every sense and nerve she had. Hina couldn't even try and attempt to subdue the noises escaping her. He moved vigorously against her, sending Hina's mind numb and out of control. She couldn't keep herself together for much longer as her own gasps mixed with his grunts. He leant closer to her, forcing her knees to practically press against her chest. Hina was certain it had never felt this painful but incredibly blissful before. He leant forced his lips against Hina's forcing the air to retract from her lungs. She couldn't do anything but feel the forcefulness of his lips as his body moved powerfully against hers. When he pulled back she was panting much harder than she had been before, needing to catch up with the oxygen she'd just lacked. He straightened up, no longer supporting his weight on the mattress. He ran his hands up Hina's legs until he gripped her ankles. Using his grip upon her, he manoeuvred himself, thrusting deep into Hina.

"God…" Hina felt the words leave her without meaning to. She couldn't contain the cries. She could tell she was once again been pushed and thrown forwards into the most terrifying ecstasy she could comprehend, and she was clambering to get there. Hina wanted nothing more than to shatter by Bakura's hands. She writhed against him, her insides turning into a mess of heated emotions and numb feeling. Her hands scrunched into the bed, taking fistfuls of the rich cotton bedding. Her body tensed against him as he released a hold on one of her legs. His hands trailed down to her centre. She jolted violently as his fingers touched her, caressed the most tender part of her as he continued to fill her with raw power. Hina felt the impending spasms hurtling towards her before she even had chance to acknowledge them. It crashed over her, submerging her in terrible brilliance. Hina let out a gasp. Her body tensed, her insides clenched as wave after wave of intense tremors shuddered through her. Hina wasn't aware she'd even tensed or held her breath as wonderful pleasure shook her, leaving her everything tingling.

Hina let out a gasp as she exhaled. She collapsed back against the bed as her body relaxed, still quivering in the aftermath of indescribable bliss. She was exhausted already, her body aching after so much sudden exertion, but he wasn't going to allow her to rest.

Bakura lifted Hina up with ease, his hands clutching into her hips. Hina held onto him as he lifted her. He crawled onto the bed, lowering his quivering slave girl into the centre, before he flipped her over almost roughly. Hina let out a yelp of surprise as she now found her stomach and chest pressed against the soft cotton blankets. Hina was about to protest when she felt him between her legs. She gasped loudly as he filled her once more. She tried to muffle the sound into the bedding, but even muffled, it was still noticeable. Hina felt her body shudder as he leant forwards. She could feel the warmth of his naked chest pressing against her back. His hand snaked around her throat, his fingertips brushing against her cheek as his warm breath tickled her neck. His lips were gracing across her as he began to move. Hina's body was driven against the bed from the force of his movements. Hina felt her gasps becoming louder with each thrust that picked up speed and strength. She couldn't think about anything but him, but reaching that sweet blissful sensation once more. She needed it more than anything. When Hina was sure she couldn't take much more, Bakura bit into her shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to be painful, but it was more than noticeable. Hina let out a groan as her eyes fluttered shut and her back arched against him. His rhythm increased and Hina was left in disarray at the onslaught. She had never experienced so much, felt so many different things enrapturing her being before.

In a single swift movement, He lifted Hina up, hand still curved around her throat. She went all too willingly. Her back was still pressed against his beating chest as she was forced to kneel against him. He was breathing erratically against her ears, the sounds becoming more like growls with each movement he made.

"Don't… Don't…. stop…." Hina breathed as he clutched tightly onto her, driving into her with a powerful, raw need. He actually growled in response to her. Intense wasn't a strong enough word. Hina couldn't string her thoughts together as her insides shook and shuddered involuntarily as he once again forced her towards a tidal wave of pure delicious ecstasy. Feeling suddenly incredibly brazen, Hina twisted around, forcing Bakura to stop. His eyes widened as Hina broke free of his hold. She faced him with a grin across her face. She wasn't about to stop. Facing him, Hina pressed her lips against his harshly, wrapping her arms around him. The force of her embrace knocked both of them off balance and Bakura fell backwards, Hina collapsed on top of him. She sat up and gazed down at him, now straddling him. He flashed her a toothy smirk as his hands found her hips. She allowed herself to be guided back onto him and Bakura watched as her whole body shuddered as she took him into her tiny fragile body as if had become second nature.

Hina now found herself in charge of the situation, which on reflection she realised was completely new. Part of her really wanted to question why she'd allowed herself to be put in control as she was very, very new to this whole thing. It was easy enough to shrug the thoughts of doubt off. Hina rocked her hips and was rewarded with a very pleasant feeling that forced her to gasp out inaudibly. She wanted to close her eyes, but couldn't resist staring down into the face of the man she'd proclaimed love for. His hands ran up her legs to grip onto her hips again. She rocked against him again and felt the shudder of enjoyment quivering through her. She repeated the movement and gasped at the sensation spreading through her. She loved it. It felt incredible. She gasped for breath as she continued to grind against him. His fingers dug deeper into her flesh as she moved. When a growl escaped Bakura's lips, Hina felt a smile break across her face and she forced herself to slow down. She wasn't sure what had caused it, but the sudden realisation she was in control of the moment had gone straight to her head. She wanted to tease Bakura, like he'd often done with her.

"More!" He demanded in a growl after several more moments of Hina moving upon him excruciatingly slowly. Hina leant forwards, leaning on his chest and pressed her lips against his deeply, before smirking at him.

"Beg," she spoke, smugly. Bakura's eyes widened ever so briefly as he took her appearance in. He'd apparently let loose a raw sexually powered vixen from within his usually timid, shy little slave. He was mildly impressed with how brash she'd become, but someone like himself, was not about to beg. In a very swift movement, he'd sat up and grabbed Hina roughly by the chin a malicious and excitable glint in his narrowed eyes.

"I don't beg," He spoke gruffly before pushing her back down onto the bed. He loomed over her with a devilish expression across his face. Hina blinked up at him startled by the speed in which the control had been taken from her. He pulled her legs apart before positioning himself above her.

"I simply take what I want, when I want it," He sneered before pushing back into her more forcefully than he ever had done before. Hina cried out in shock and sweet blissful pain as he filled her impossibly quickly. Hina couldn't help but let out a torrent of ineligible words as he thrust against her. She could feel the sensation within her building again the more he moved against her. She loved it, no longer feared the sensation that would crash over her turning her into a quivering mess. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around him as he leant forwards, his hands either side of her head once again. Hina felt her body come violently alive as shockwaves of pleasure rippled through her body in great torrents. She shuddered and shook, her eyes scrunching closed as an explosion within her took control. It had been quite sudden and she hadn't really been prepared for it. She heard Bakura grunt as his own release hit him, forcing Hina's own to prolong from the sudden quaking and pulsing within her. She eventually collapsed back onto the bed, her body relaxing and eyes finally fluttering open. Bakura's face was very close to hers and he was panting just as hard as she was. Bakura straightened up, pulling himself free from Hina. He flopped down on the bed besides her and pulled her close to him. He somehow managed to pull the thick bedcovers out from beneath them both to drape it over their still quaking bodies. Hina rolled onto her side and stared into Bakura's face, fighting back the urge to close her eyes and sleep. He returned her gaze, a smirk upon his lips.

"I love you," Hina whispered before pressing her mouth up against his. Hina pulled away, completely at ease for the very first time in a long while. She felt happy, complete. In a very strange way, she felt sated. She closed her eyes and curled up against the man, suddenly overcome with a very lovely pleasant feeling she couldn't yet describe.

Bakura watched her for a while as she drifted off to sleep. He grinned to himself, secretly wanting to say those three words back to her. He couldn't yet allow himself to. It would be pathetic. It would be like admitting his humanity, his weakness. He couldn't yet allow himself to voice his weakness allowed. As Bakura himself closed his eyes for the night, her reflected upon the day's events. How lucky he was that the little slave girl he had become so infatuated with was strong enough to handle him at his worst. In many ways, he had to wonder, if this made her his equal. He really, truly hopped she realised just how much he… loved… her back.


End file.
